Maybe one day
by Fleur06
Summary: Did Meg really die in the riot? How will Will cope with finding out the truth about his best friend. Questions asked and answered. Please sign the petition to get Meg back to Wentworth it can happen as no one really saw her die. /petitions/bring-back-meg-jackson-on-wentworth.htm l
1. Chapter 1

**I did not like the way that Meg was casted and in for 1 episode only. There is so much more to her character and to Will and Meg. This is my take on how Meg could come back they still could have had Erica as governor. Meg was one of my favourites no doubt as she was played by Catherine McClements and I am annoyed at the way it was written. **

**Any stories I write will be about Meg this is the first chapter. **

**There is mention of Abortion,, sex and in the future will no doubt be sex scenes in it. **

**Hope you enjoy reading it **

**The first chapter is mainly about Meg and her thoughts, the following chapters will contain more characters from the show. **

Waking up her eyes adjusting and looking around nothing looking familiar where is she, slowly her eyes adjust and open up she is in a bed somewhere. The bareness of the room the crisp sheets she is lying in her eyes moving around the room, this isn't her office nor her home, closing her eyes she didn't do it again no idea where she is, the panic now coming wanting to call out but nothing coming out, there is something in her mouth, her hands reaching up trying to pull it out what is it, what is happening what is the noise the machines are making these awful noises.

Hearing a voice "Its ok you're going to be ok" before calling out "doctor" looking up at 2 set of eyes looking down at her "glad to see you finally decide to join us" who the hell are these people where is Will she needs Will, thankfully this isn't fletch's house again instinctively her hand moving to her stomach she needs to know once the tubes are removed "Where am I, what happened?"

…..

Hearing the machines go off, it has been weeks now she had been in a coma, stabbed at Wentworth Prison stabbed in the stomach, she was pronounced dead upon arrival but after working they had managed to start her heart again that was just the beginning of it all, the operations to stem the bleeding would she be strong enough to survive them, without them she was going to die anyway she was losing too much blood and it was the only chance to save her. The police guard on her door, no one really visiting her, her poor husband thinking she was dead, there were times she wanted to ring him up and let him know his wife was alive well just and fighting for her life, she would have had a much better survival rate given the fact that someone who loved her was there, it would have been her job and nursing was all she ever wanted to do instead she would go into her room and talk to her will her to pull through. Looking at her now her eyes open, she was out of the woods finally it had been over a month she had been in a coma leaning down on the bed "Meg, you are in hospital you were stabbed in a riot at Wentworth Prison" seeing her look around "You are at Royal Melbourne Hospital" looking at the nurse confused "Royal Melbourne?" nodding at her "where's Will I want to see Will" leaning down at her "you need to rest the doctor will be in shortly" feeling her hand on her "I want Will" looking up at the nurse "My baby what about my baby?" pulling a chair over to her "Just rest Meg, you need to rest and recover" looking up at them, she knew she had lost it, it is what they hadn't told her, her voice soft "my baby is dead isn't it?" nodding at her "I'm sorry when they stabbed you, you lost a lot of blood" looking up at the nurse there was more she wasn't telling her "what happened, did Will die in the riot" seeing them not answer her, her voice rising "tell me what happened" walking over to the bed "Will is fine, when they bought you in, you had lost a lot of blood, you died in the ambulance, they managed to revive you, the ordeal you went through, your baby couldn't survive." Seeing Meg roll over onto her side did she do the right thing in telling her "Just rest I will let Will know you are ok". The tears forming in her eyes she needed Will the baby they had tried so hard for this baby and now it was gone, there was a short time she nearly had an abortion she didn't the baby was hers and Will's they were going to be parents.

Walking out leaning against the wall, how she wished she could tell Meg's husband she was okay, what was he going through, she could imagine what she would go through if she thought her boyfriend was dead.

Her baby was dead after everything she went through to ensure it was Will's baby and now this. There was something the nurse wasn't telling her about Will, did Will die in the riot too she doesn't remember a lot but she definitely remembers who stabbed her the riot, feeling the tears forming in her eyes running down her cheeks wiping them away her voice soft "Will"

…..

Walking into the room a few days later Katie walks into Meg's room walks over to Meg's bed she was going to nurse her back but more than anything she hopes that she can go back to Will "Meg, these two men are from the Police force and Prison "Detective Mike Young and Darryl Chancellor" then turning to the 2 men "I will be staying here the whole time".

Looking at Meg and Mike and Darryl "Is this about Will, he died in the riot didn't he, there is something you're not telling me, he hasn't come and visited he is dead" her voice rising "isn't he, just tell me"

Watching as the men walk out of her room, what were they saying, she couldn't go back to Wentworth, the relief she felt when she was told that Will was alive was brief when they continued. Will thought she was dead, she had to call him she needed to let him know she was ok they had to be wrong, she didn't want to be in Witness Protection she could just tell them who stabbed her, get her transferred to another prison, deep down as much as she didn't want to admit it she knew that even if she was transferred to another prison she had her huncho's at Wentworth and on the outside she wouldn't be safe for the time being, why couldn't Will be with her, she wanted Will she needed him she wanted to fill his arms around her. She knew who stabbed her she still remembered it happening the shock she felt when she felt the knife being put in her stomach the look on her face it wasn't an accident, they knew that. She had multiple stab wounds in her stomach it was a miracle she was still alive after it all, she knew it would take a while to recover, would she actually be able to have any kids to think she nearly aborted the baby she just lost she still didn't want to think about why or how it happened it is a guilt she would have to live with, one she hopes Will would never find out about. Shaking her head she didn't want to think about it all she could imagine would be the horror on Will's face if he ever found out closing her eyes trying to squeeze the memory from her mind it was something she wanted to forget how could she have done it, how could she have slept with Will's best friend not only that a colleague from work what possessed them to do it to make matters worse it wasn't only the once. Tears running down her face she didn't deserve Will was this all because of that.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a few weeks later still before they let her leave the hospital, her thoughts kept going back to Wentworth how Will was, how was governor now was it Vera or someone else. How was Will coping she would imagine he turned to the drugs again. She was taken out of hospital at night to the airport how did they know that no one she knew was on it. She was taken on secretly before anyone else and the last to leave through a back exit she had people surrounding her and a veil over her face. The flight was long, how she wished that Will was on the flight even so she could just look at him. .

Looking out the window her thoughts drift back to Wentworth she didn't even have the baby now the one link she had to Will, putting her hand on her stomach she was so confused for a while the guilt was eating away at her would she have gone through with the abortion or have the baby. She would never forget when she found out or thought she was pregnant what should have been a happy joyous time wasn't due to the stupid mistake she made she and Will had been trying for months to fall pregnant, remembering back a few weeks before the riot, she was feeling nauseous and light headed, she told Will it was just the pressure of work, he was so sweet making sure she was okay and making dinner she couldn't tell him that she was pregnant she had to go to the clinic by herself and it was then she was told what she already guessed, it was a few days earlier she took out the pregnancy kit she was feeling faint at work the two blue lines on the stick, she should have been over enjoyed they had been trying for a baby instead she wasn't she was scared what if the baby wasn't Will's what if it was Fletchs's they only went away for a weekend with work, they had a few to drink and ended up checking into the hotel to find out only 1 room had been booked, that would have been ok, they were friends, but with more wine they had fucked, yep she had slept with Will's best friend she had regretted it the next day but that night she felt something she came alive Fletch was gentle and his hands moved over her body his touch was gentle at one stage she wanted more, Fletch was everything Will wasn't. She had fought with Will before they left, Will and his taking of drugs here they were trying for a baby and he was still taking cocaine despite what she said she had found the packet in the bedside table was it payback to Will she didn't' expect it to happen but it did and she had to keep her guilt hidden, the drive back to Wentworth nothing said between them what could she say that she actually enjoyed it, she couldn't let Fletch know that that in a way she wanted to do it again seeing Fletch looking at her there was longing in his eyes. Seeing him pull over for a break getting out of the car she knew she shouldn't and she had no idea how or why but they ended up on the back seat this time going for it they didn't have all night, an hour later doing up her shirt and jeans getting out of the car walking around what had she done watching Matt get out a smile on his face almost a smirk on it he gotten what he had wanted he had slept with his best mates wife and she had let him, walking away from Fletch to the toilets there she made it before throwing up looking at the mirror in the bathroom who was this person looking back she was married and happily she loved Will why did she choose then to fuck his best friend. Driving back to Melbourne she wanted to erase the memory of both the night and what just happened forever she had put Fletch on the worse duties she could find away from her, not wanting to speak to him, changing his shifts so he wasn't on when she was he had wanted to talk about it but she kept avoiding him until he cornered her as she was hopping in the car. He came up to her car as she was about to get in handing her bracelet to her as she went to get into her car he had stopped her "_its always on your terms isn't it" I didn't want to talk about it or look at him but replied" that's because it's my job" and hoped that was it but no as he started to talk I went to hop in the car to get away from it as Matthew said " This is personal and you know it is, it's about you and me" I had to get into the car quickly I didn't want to listen or hear it or talk about it and I thought he would want to forget it too "ssh ssh no no no" I was nearly in the car but he wouldn't let me close the door whilst he was talking "do you think it's just going to disappear just because you don't talk about it" I wanted it to just disappear I had to look up at him his hand on the door of the car his eyes were so intent on me "Look …. Can just take your hand off the door please " he still wouldn't leave it" as I went to close the door he continued "running away isn't going to solve anything" I couldn't hear or talk about it couldn't he get that I would run I wanted to run and never look back I wanted to forget that it every happened " ok that's enough" before driving away I wanted to put it to the back of my mind to forget it ever happened. _

She thought she could move on until she held that stick in her hand with 2 lines against it. She had to find out, if it wasn't Will's could she go through with an abortion it was better too than have Will find out, Will would leave her and hurt Fletch she was sure of it. Would he know the baby wasn't his and the dates just didn't match for when she fucked Fletch her and Will were going to become parents she couldn't wait to tell him, she was going to take him out to dinner then the riot happened. Turning away to face out the window wiping her hand across her eyes blinking back the tears closing her eyes the guilt would never go away but all she wanted was Will not being so far away the other side of the country. She knew why it had taken a while they wanted to be somewhere they were sure Jac's and Vinnie didn't have many associates and this was it suppose it could have been worse somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

She was then taken to the apartments and checked in her name now Linda. The apartment better than she had hoped the view amazing but it wasn't Melbourne it was Perth about as far away from Melbourne as you could get her strength was back or coming back she had walked around, gone to Kings Park, walked around Fremantle done all the touristy things but it wasn't the same,. She had gone out to bars, sitting by herself drinking, that was how she and Will met waiting at the bar and he walked up she ended up going home with him for the night and six months later he started off at Wentworth as a corrections officer looking so snazzy in his uniform and a year later they were married and now trying for a baby

Looking around sipping her drink she was lonely she was at this fabulous new place staying in an apartment over looking the ocean but all she wanted was Will she knew her phone was tapped to ensure she didn't contact anyone but it hadn't stopped her when she felt really down she would walk to the public phone box and dial the number she had hoped Will would be at work and listen to his voice on the mail box it was only Will's name now her name was gone, was he forgetting her.

Hearing a voice next to her looking up into the most gorgeous green eyes she needs a distraction smiling at him blocking images of Will from her mind, talking to him actually came easy the drinks flowing too he was nice a good distraction for her. Waking up the following morning she needs to get out of here she can't stay even if has to forget Will she can't do it, Walking back to her apartment so many thoughts going through her head had Will moved on had he found someone else, was he sleeping with someone else wiping the tears away from her eyes as soon as she walks into the apartment collapsing on the floor she misses him so much she wants to kill Jac's make her pay and suffer the way she is. Hopping in the shower the water flowing over her lean ing against the shower wall she felt dirty and guilty like she had cheated on Will again, was it payback that Will had moved on, she had slept with the guy, Pete was his name, when she had woken up in the morning she had to get out of there he wanted to go for breakfast she couldn't she wanted to erase the night, like the last time she had done it. Picking up the phone dialing the number she knows off by heart hearing his voice on the other end she can't put the phone down her voice soft and barely audible "Will" before hanging up she wants to talk to him she needs to let him know she can't even imagine what he is going through. How long does she have to be away from him, Take Jac's away to Bairnshurst Prison it is higher security charge her with murder or attempted murder. Taking the glass tossing it damn it why did her life have to be like this, why couldn't she stop the pain she was feeling.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Looking out the plane window, it really was too good to be true she was going back to Melbourne, she was slightly nervous of seeing Will again she wanted to call him but decided the surprise instead she didn't have time to call him. Remembering 5 days ago when the two officers knocked on her door, she could hardly believe her eyes was it actually true it was she had longed and hoped for so long. It hadn't taken long to pack up her stuff, all the stuff she had to buy new clothes, suppose it was the one good thing that had come with it all she had a shopping spree. She wish the plane would fly faster opening up a magazine she could hardly read it, remembering the officers words Jacqueline Holts is dead looking at them she didn't want to believe it raising her eyes at them it sounded too good to be true they then told her what she had guessed that Erica Davidson took over the role of governor and that they were investigating the death of Jac's. No details of how it happened or who killed her she wondered if it was Franky or someone else. The only thing that mattered was she was going to see Will, her husband.

Leaning back on the seat the flight different to the one over, had Will found someone else, it was 6 months she it all happened had he moved on, would he forgive her for not letting him know she was nervous she had been so excited to see her husband that she now wondered what sort of welcome she would get.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reality

Part 2 – Reality

Getting dropped off at their house standing out the front of it taking a moment it all looks the same it is a smallish house they didn't want anything big just a modest brick home with a backyard for the kids they wanted to have. Her eyes moving around the neighbourhood it all seems the same life has gotten on for all, did the same people still live around her. Even though it was her house and she was excited to see Will the nerves setting in would he be as happy to see her as she was to see him. Taking a deep breath walking up the path the walk much shorter than she hoped, her hand brought up pausing before knocking on the door.

Looking at Meg standing there, the shock of seeing his wife alive, he had been angry and mad for so long needing to know what happened wanting to make someone pay then the letter came, he remembers he said he wasn't going to grieve for her anymore but when he found the necklace in Jac's cell it all came back to him, the anger she took his wife away from him, how could he do that to her now seeing her standing in front of him the anger at what she had put him through he had thought she was dead he had grieved for her, why is she here now, his life had spiralled out of control the anger at it all "How could you do that Meg, how could you do that to us" looking at Will in surprise the anger in his voice didn't he know her well enough to realize she wanted to tell him to be with him, she thought he would be happy yeah surprised she wanted to tell him "I wanted to tell you Will so much I missed you I hated not being with you, I wasn't allowed to call you, I couldn't put your life in danger too" feeling Meg's hand on his her touch so warm and gentle he had missed her so much he loved her so much he still couldn't forget the letter he received how could she do that to them "Why did you kill our baby Meg, how could you do that we had been trying for so long, was that all a lie did you not want a baby at all?"

Looking at Will the surprise and shock on her face, before grabbing Will's arm to face her did he really think she would abort his baby, she didn't realize the clinic would send the bill here, well she thought she would be here to get the bill "Will please listen to me, I would never do that, I was pregnant but I lost the baby during the riot" seeing his eyes look at her searching hers seeing if she was telling the truth, trying to make sense of it all "I saw the letter Meg, it came from the clinic I called them, they told me" shaking her head shit what about privacy shaking her head the need to get through to him "I didn't have an abortion Will, I never told you at the time as I wanted to be sure everything was alright, that is why I went to the clinic I wanted to be sure after everything we went through, I don't know why they told you that," Looking at Meg was she telling the truth why wasn't he happy that she was back the shock and surprise of it all he had tried to move on and forget her after ringing the clinic, why would they tell him that if, looking at Will did he really believe she would do that her voice turning to anger "I lost our baby Will, I was alone having to deal with it by myself, I wanted this baby with you Will, I want a baby with you more than anything" seeing Meg standing there moving away from him sadness in her eyes, he should be happy he had his wife back all he wanted was answers there were so many questions now. Moving slowly towards her "I'm sorry Meg, I thought I had lost you, and then that" pulling her towards him feeling her resist the anger building up inside of her, how could he think she would do it, how could he believe it "After everything we had been through, you thought I would have an abortion, kill our baby" before storming away from him slamming the door she didn't know what she expected but it certainly wasn't this.

Walking into the bedroom looking around, opening up the wardrobe where are her clothes, there is no photos of them, nothing it had been 5 months since she had gone and Will have moved all her stuff, gotten rid of all her stuff, did she actually mean that much to him, had he moved on after all, walking over to the bed bringing her knees up to her chest the tears forming, she didn't know what to expect but Will was her husband and she did think he would be happy for her, happy that she was alive. Opening the drawers next to the bed pulling out the bags, she shouldn't be surprised to find the drugs there, deep down she knew he would turn to them again help him through the dark days shit how many fights had it caused between them, her not being able to fall pregnant blaming it on his drug use. It had been ages since she had taken any drugs before they both started trying for a family she had the occasional use of cocaine or marijuana. Taking out some of the cocaine holding the small packet in her hands could she do it looking at the door, why hadn't Will even followed her into the bedroom, it was easy to find what she needed, she needed to stop feeling sniffing up the white powder the tears forming in her eyes.

Watching Meg walk out of the room he wants to hold her, he is sorry he wants to ask her so many questions, what happened seeing her walk past him calling out his voice soft "Meg" turning around to face Will showing no emotion shaking her head, she didn't want to talk to him her eyes moving around the lounge room the photos no longer there, walking over to him picking up his left hand the ring gone from his finger "did I mean that much to you" before walking out.

Tossing the glass across the room his wedding ring in a box, he had gone to give Meg's stuff away he gave some of it away but the photos and his wedding ring were in the garage as angry and hurt as he was with her he couldn't do it he did love her and always would he was so hurt at the time, still remembering it all he was so angry at her he was sure what the clinic told him was true, the letter arriving he didn't even know what it was or meant then he rang them.

Knocking on the door, what sort of reception did she expect why did she turn up here of all places, would she be welcomed in or turned away. Seeing the surprise on Fletch's face like he had seen a ghost "Meg" following him inside "last person you expected to see" sitting down on the chair fiddling with her hands turning to face him "I thought you would be with Will" looking down at her hands so did she not here, why did she come here "he threw away all of my stuff, is that how much I meant to him"

Looking at Meg the surprise on his face when he read the letter that Will gave him maybe now he would know "he was hurt Meg, the letter" looking at Meg he needed to know there was only one reason she would have an abortion that thought never went away "the baby was mine wasn't it" not able to look at him for a while she was unsure and went in to check to see who the father was, shaking her head "no it was Will's" his eyes widening at first before realizing what had happened "you thought the baby was mine, that was what the test was about you wanted to make sure the baby was Will''s" looking up at Fletch she was emotionally drained "yeah, what difference does it make" he wants to be angry with her yell at her, there are times he wanted to do more to her for the way she treated him "what would you have had an abortion if it was mine, is that what you think of me" her eyes looking down before up at him "it would destroy Will if he ever found out about us I couldn't do it to him, just let it go Fletch" turning away from him her words twinged with sadness "I lost the baby in the riot anyway"

Looking at Meg seeing the sadness in her eyes she looked so vulnerable and fragile not the Meg he was used to seeing the one in control moving over the seat, pulling her towards him wrapping his arm around her "just give Will time". Looking up at Fletch there was something about him something that drew her to him all those months ago, something that despite it all she found attractive "how could he do that to me". Looking up into Fletch's eyes holding his gaze bringing her mouth up to meet his, feeling his lips so gentle and tender upon hers, feeling his hands cradling her face wrapping her arms around his neck bringing his mouth down towards hers hard.

Lying on the couch a few hours later her breathing under control feeling Fletch's hand stroking her hair, what had she done she had slept with Will's best mate again, feeling his arms around her shoulder turning to face him leaning down to kiss him again.

Turning to face Meg, he swore he would never do it again, last time she treated him like shit giving him the worse shifts, the slot making sure she wasn't rostered on the same time as he was, avoiding talking to her their clothes on the floor he had envied Will and in a way he would treat her better than he did, he had wanted her for so long, his best friend's wife and here he was fucking her again. His voice soft "maybe you should go" before he could finish the sentence feeling her lips upon his again and her body is on top of him, shit this is one side he hadn't seen of her one he didn't mind seeing more of some part of him was telling him to stop it any thoughts going as he feels her hands moving down his body. Looking at Fletch he wanted her she knew that, part of her drug induced haze she knew she should push Fletch away what she was doing was wrong but she wanted to feel loved and wanted staring into his eyes, there was something there, was it because of the danger or the fact she could do it.

Hearing knocking on the door getting louder followed by a voice "Fletch" Picking up her clothes a few hours later looking at Fletch the horror in her eyes "Will" shit she had done it again shaking her head "shit I didn't do this again"

Seeing Meg starting to panic "I'll get rid of Will?" looking at Fletch what had she done as Fletch continues "I'll go to the pub with him, you can stay here as long as you like" her blue eyes wide as she rubs her hand over her eyes feeling Fletch's grip on her arms "ït will be ok Meg" looking up at Fletch shaking her head "how ….. how is any of this going to be ok"

Walking into the pub Matt looks at Will wondering how long it will be before he says anything seeing him looking down at the glass "meg turned up on my doorstep this morning" trying to look shocked "why are you here then?" tipping the glass back as the brown liquid goes down his throat easily and quickly looking down and not at his friend "I have been so mad and angry at her wanting to forget her, then finding out Jac's was the one who killed her gave a piece of closure. I have never stopped loving her I went through so much thinking she had died and here she was alive all this time" his eyes moving around "what happened, why is she here now, she must have had a reason for not telling you, you know that" shaking his head "all I know is all this time I thought she killed our baby and she was dead and she isn't she's back" looking at Will his friend pouring the scotch down his throat "Will you have another chance here, where is Meg now" shrugging his shoulders good question where is Meg he let her go out of the house and here it was a few hours later and he still hadn't heard or seen her "I don't know, she walked out of the house and I haven't seen her since" his eyes moving away from Will's he was tempted to tell Will where Meg was, how could he explain why she turned up there, even himself didn't know that or why he fucked her again. "Fuck Will what are you doing here stop feeling fuckin sorry for yourself and go and find your wife" looking up at Fletch "I threw away her stuff Fletch" turning to look at his friend he remembers him packing it all "You're not going to sort anything out here, go and find Meg and try to fix this"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaning back on the bed in Matt's room the drug fog haze that she was in earlier starting to leave rubbing her hands across her face, shit what did she do how could she sleep with Matt again, why did she walk out on Will how could he do that get rid of all her things did she mean that much to him. Curling up on the ball her knees up to her chest she had been so excited to see Will she had missed him so much all that got her through was the thought of seeing him again and now it had all turned to shit. The tears forming and starting to fall would he wonder where she was, maybe she should go back to their house.

Walking inside looking around was Meg still here, walking inside his bedroom seeing her curled up on the bed shaking his head damn Will why couldn't he see how much Meg needed him walking quietly over to her seeing her body shaking her cries soft but still audible pulling her close to him wrapping his arms around her feeling her tears wetting his shirt stroking her hair as much as he wanted to hate Meg for all she did to him in the past he couldn't turn her away now.

Feeling Fletch's arms around her as much as she hated for him to see her cry she couldn't stop the tears from falling why had it all turned to shit. Looking up at Matt her eyes still red from her crying seeing his eyes fixed on hers scanning them, searching them god he looked so good, as she moves closer to him.

His eyes unable to move away from hers damn she is so beautiful didn't Will realize what he had with Meg he had no idea where Will was cupping Meg's face in his hands he wants her so badly seeing her move towards him his voice soft "Meg …. No" watching as he mouth inches closer to his her lips running over them her blue eyes piercing through his her mouth so close feeling her fingers trace the outline of his mouth gently and so softly as her mouth softly kisses his, unable to help himself wrapping his arms around her pulling her down on the bed as their kissing intensifies with each kiss. All thoughts going from his mind forgetting what happened last time he fucked Meg he wants her so badly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching as the sun shines through the window had she spent all night at Matt's place she had meant to go home last night , what the fuck had she done spent the night with Fletch closing her eyes she can still remember his touch they had spent hours making love before she leaned back on the bed, she only meant to close her eyes instead she had fallen asleep, looking at the clock on his bedside table 8 am. Moving his arm from across her body her clothes where they were tossed off on the floor.

Picking up her clothes putting them she didn't know what she felt, she felt numb her life was falling apart just when she thought it was all coming together again it wasn't she had made a bad situation just worse. Putting her shoes on watching as Fletch stirs "I have to go"

Feeling the movement on the bed opening his eyes seeing Meg sitting up on the bed sitting up resting on his elbows " you going back home to see Will"

Looking at Fletch showing no emotion what was she doing, was she in any state to see Will all she knew is she had to get out of Fletch's away from him she had done the worst possible thing again betraying Will with Fletch was it payback for the way he was treating her. Shrugging her shoulders "I dunno …. I can't stay here" reaching out and touching her arm feeling her recoil from it "where are you going to stay Meg, you can stay here at long as you like" turning to face Fletch her face showing no emotion she couldn't stay there she had done the unimageinable again she had betrayed Will "what in the hope that I'd fuck you again" sitting up on the bed his face turning hard this time he thought it might be different but no Meg would never change "fuck you Meg, get out then" turning to face Matt a smile on her face she didn't want to talk about it she needed to get out yet again she had made a stupid mistake because of Will why couldn't she resist Matt, picking up her remaining things "you already have"


End file.
